DreamReality
by sammydean7
Summary: Janie Summers is able to dream her way to the Winchesters. She is also Sam s secret girlfriend. What happens when they find out some life changing news?
1. Meet Janie

CHAPTER 1: Meet Janie

Janie Summers is a 22 year old girl. She is not an ordinary girl; she is able to dream herself into the lives of two demon hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester are 24 and 28 years old and have been seeing Janie for the past year and a half and all three are very close, Sam more than Dean.

Today was one of Janie's bad days and she was very upset. "Hey Maddie, I'm not feeling very well so I'm gonna head to bed early." Janie told her roommate when she got home. "Okay, feel better." Maddie said as Janie closed her door. Once her head hit the pillow she cried herself to sleep and into Sam and Dean's current motel room. Sam noticed her first. "Hey Janie, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he stopped what he was doing. Janie just sat down and burst into tears as Sam and Dean dropped their stuff and ran to her side. "Hey Janie, talk to us. What's got you so upset?" Dean asked. "Remember how I told you I work with animals? Well one of the cats that I've been taking care of for the past 3 years had to be put down today. And to make matters worse it's my 23rd birthday." Janie said as the tears filled her eyes. Sam reached over and pulled her into his arms as she started crying again. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you today." Sam said running his fingers through her hair as Dean rubbed her back. "She was a beautiful cat too. Tortoise shell calico, so beautiful." Janie said as she calmed down. "Feeling better now?" Dean asked. "A bit. Thanks guys." Janie said kissing Sam's cheek and giving Dean a hug. "Are we allowed to get ready now?" Sam asked jokingly. "Of course. So where are you guys headed?" she asked. "Sammy found us a hunt in Houston, Texas." Dean said as he looked over at Sam. "Really? What did you find there?" Janie asked. "Just a few unnatural deaths that we are just going to check out." Sam said smiling at her. "Um Dean, when do you guys have to leave exactly?" Janie asked giving Sam a look. "Well we aren't really leaving till tomorrow morning. Why?" Dean asked. "Here's $50. Go to a bar and have some fun." Sam said catching the look Janie was giving him. They had been in a relationship for the past 6 months but hadn't told Dean yet. "What's going on with you two?" Dean asked looking between the two. "Nothing, we just want to talk privately." Janie said, hands on her hips. "Right, well I never turn down a few beers so I'll take the money and leave for a couple of hours." Dean said swiping the $50 from Sam's hand. As soon as Dean left Janie jumped into Sam's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked towards his bed. "Wait a minute baby; I have to lock the door." Sam said getting up and running over to the door. After he locked it he took off his shirt and walked back over to where Janie was lying in her bra and panties on the bed. Once he got to the bed he discarded his pants and climbed on top of Janie, kissing her lips as he reached around and unhooked her bra. By that time she had wriggled out of her panties and got him out of his boxers. "I want you so bad Janie." Sam moaned in her ear as she stroked his hardening member. "I want you too." She moaned back.

By the time Dean got back Janie was dressed and getting ready to leave. "So I'll see you guys soon." She said and kissed Sam's lips and then hugged Dean. "Bye, dream us again sometime." Dean joked. And suddenly, she was gone.


	2. No Way, It Can't Be

CHAPTER 2: No Way, It Can't Be

A month later she slept her way to the Winchesters again. "Hey guys, what are you up to today?" Janie asked appearing behind Sam. "Janie, you're back. Nothing really, just driving to Lexington, Kentucky. There's a spirit that's taking young, pregnant women." Sam said as he threw his duffel to Dean. "Mind if I tag along?" Janie asked excitedly. "I don't but you look a little under the weather. Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked. "Just a small going around the office. No biggie." Janie said as they left the motel room and got into Dean's '67 Impala. Since they were just a couple hours out they were going straight to the scene. "What about Janie? She doesn't have any fake IDs." Sam said. "Yeah I do Sam. I carry them with me whenever I come here with you guys just in case." Janie said smiling. "Have I told you that I love you?" Sam asked. "I love you too Sammy." Janie said with a laugh. When they finally pulled up to the haunted hotel, Sam and Janie used aliases to get a room for a few days. As soon as they got to the room Janie took off to the bathroom and started heaving up her lunch. "Babe? You okay in there?" Sam asked as he opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, fine." She said wiping her mouth as Sam handed her a wet cloth. Once they were out of the bathroom Dean started explaining what was going on. "Okay so before the pregnant woman is taken she feels pressure on her stomach. Then she's usually taken 6 or 7 hours later." Dean said. Suddenly Janie goes still then let's out a breath. "Janie? Everything okay?" Sam asked as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I think the pressure is to warn the woman of what's gonna happen." Janie said. "What makes you say that?" Dean asked. "Um well, just a feeling I guess. Look it up." Janie said looking at Sam who nodded his head. Dean went to look up how many people had died in the hotel. "I found something." Dean said. "What does it say?" Janie asked. "Well, there were two deaths in 1945. Marsha Hillard and her husband Tom were expecting their first child when he found out that she had cheated on him and the baby wasn't his." Dean said. "So what happened?" Sam asked. "He killed her by stabbing her in the stomach and then killed himself and has been taking and sometimes killing every pregnant woman that has stayed in this hotel since." Dean said. "I think Marsha is trying to warn all these women that her ass of a husband is going to attack them." Janie said. "How did you know it was a warning?" Dean asked. "I took a guess after feeling a hand on my stomach." Janie said shrugging her shoulders. "So then that means that you're pregnant?" Sam asked in shock. "Yeah I guess it does." Janie said. "Well then what are we gonna do about you? We don't know if your dream thing works if you get kidnapped by one of these things. And I'm not putting you and our baby at risk." Sam said. "Wait a minute, that baby is your Sammy?" Dean asked in shock. "Yeah and if I'm right it happened on her birthday when I gave you the $50." Sam said. "We need you to stay safe so I want you to go back home." Dean said. "Okay. It's for the best Sam. I'll see you soon." She said as she slipped a paper into his hand. After she left Sam opened it and found an address. "It's her address Dean. I think she wants us to find her when this hunt is done. "Where does she live?" Dean asked. "New Jersey, Wyckoff to be exact. We'd be driving almost 12 hours but we could still see her." Sam said.

With Janie. . . . .

Janie sat in her bathroom, the small white stick in her hand and the timer on the counter. When the timer finally went off Janie flipped the test around and was surprised to see the positive result staring back at her. So she made an appointment with her OB to confirm it and get her supplies if she was indeed pregnant. The next day she walked into her apartment in shock. She was indeed pregnant, just a little over a month along. "Jane? That you?" Maddie asked walking out of the kitchen. "Yeah it's me." Janie said sitting on the couch. "Hey, what's going on?" Maddie asked sitting in front of her. "I'm pregnant." Janie said as Maddie looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?" Maddie asked. "Yeah, my doctor just confirmed that I'm 6 weeks along." Janie said.


End file.
